


Cats of Los Santos

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cats, Literally more obsessed with them than Lindsay, Lots of Cats, M/M, Ryan is definitely a cat person, Siamese Cats, exotic shorthair cats, joe the cat - Freeform, smee the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Cats and nothing but the cats.





	Cats of Los Santos

“Stop inviting stray cats in. Once you give them a name, it's all over. You're attached, they're attached- we can't fit all these cats in our house. Stop giving me those eyes. It won't work on me...it won't.” Geoff said in a stern voice the moment Ryan stepped into the house that the seven of them share with three small exotic shorthair kittens, one orange and two gray, in his arms as if they belonged there as the mustached man gently stroked a medium sized Siamese cat that Gavin along with the others have taken to calling Smee. To say that Ramsey never thought his life would turn out like this was an understatement, but then again so was having six boyfriends.

The tall bearded man suddenly had that deer caught in the headlights look as he peered down at the adorable trio of fluffiness then back up as his partner as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sure, it wasn't a secret that Rye was a cat lover as he would squeal at pictures of cute cats that Jack just had to send him early on or would stop walking downtown if he saw a cat just to pet it and make sure it was ok because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. 

But never in a million years did he think that the scientist would start to hoard the cats taking in as many as he could. It started a little while after Michael joined making the number five when an eight year old Sphynx cat appeared in the house one afternoon when the electrician had come home early only to find that thing curled up on his hoodies. From what Jack had reported he came home twenty minutes later only to find the two grumpy beings staring at each waiting for someone to break before Michael finally caved giving the cats head a small rub and went on his way...to this day Jack still claims it was the cutest thing and had wished he had taped it. 

After that the whole thing took off before anyone could put a stop to it attracting all sorts of people. Lindsay of course showed up first after word spread that their house turned into a sort of a cat sanctuary where she would just lay on the floor and let all the kittens climb on her. Surprisingly Risinger would stop by just to sit in one spot and pet the fluffiest cat in the house for a half an hour as if it was some sort of therapy or something. Once a week as if it was something that they scheduled Burnie would come over with Joe the cat something about socializing him with other cats. 

Just as Geoff was about to tell Heywood to take them back one of the gray kittens looked up at him showing him that the feline has a small white mustache similar to the one that he has. Seeing the little mustache made his melt as if this was the cutest thing he had ever seen and yes, that includes the time that a puppy booped him on the nose with its tiny paw. As he sat there in emotional turmoil the cat rescuer saw his chance to escape this situation and simply walked away excited to introduce them to the other cats.


End file.
